Mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, wireless communication devices, and the like, are nearly ubiquitous. Such devices typically employ an audible signal, a vibratory alert, or the like to alert the user to an incoming call or message. Known alert mechanisms do not provide adequate solutions to all wireless communication devices. By way of example, fashion conscious, professional women typically do not have functional pockets in their business attire to store or otherwise carry a wireless communication device. When a suitable location is not available on apparel, a belt, or the like, such users are compelled to stow the wireless communication device in a purse, handbag, duffel, or the like. Storage in such a manner makes it increasingly difficult for the user to receive an audible signal or a vibratory alert to alert the user of an incoming call or message.
Additionally, the use of audible signals or vibratory alerts is often prohibited or otherwise discouraged in certain environments. Even under circumstances where audio signal alerts are prohibited, the alternative use of vibratory signals to create a vibration directly on the mobile phone, for example, is not at all discreet. It is well known that many vibratory alerts can be heard when vibrating the mobile phone.
Related patents known in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,071, issued to Berg et al. on Feb. 24, 1998, discloses a portable receiver including a transducer for notifying user of messages received in a remote communications device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,659, issued to Tushinsky et al. on Oct. 11, 2005, discloses a fashion accessory with wireless signal alerting device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,524, issued to Tushinsky et al. on Apr. 10, 2007, discloses an article with wireless signal alerting device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,433,649, issued to Toulis et al. on Oct. 7, 2008, discloses a tag for facilitating interaction with a wireless communication device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,022, issued to Osborn et al. on Oct. 11, 2005, discloses a system for alerting a portable communication device user of an incoming call. U.S. Pat. No. 7,199,700, issued to McPherson et al. on Apr. 3, 2007, discloses a breathminder.
Related non-patent literature known in the art includes a vibrating Bluetooth bracelet, available online at http://www.engadget.com/2007/12/09/the-vibrating-bluetooth-bracelet/. Related non-patent literature known in the art also includes a Bluetooth watch with caller ID, available online at http://www.amazon.com/Bluetooth-Watch-Vibration-Caller-Display/dp/B00282PJ4K/ref=pd_sbs_misc—2.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.